doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Spaghetti Monster Temple (Advanced)
, |qtysecrets=5}}It is located on a peninsula close to River Town near a chain of mountains, in the center of the Enchanted Kingdom. To the east, we can see the Tower of Mages and River Town. Around the temple, pirates devotees praise the Flying Spaghetti Monster and talk about their religion; Pastafarianism (...which is a spoof religion in the real world by the way. See this external link if you're curious.) In the Green Chest on the box on the left you can find a suit for the Bard. To get to the temple is possible only with the help of Boats , turned its back on the River City. To get to the temple, Heroes will need to find 2 x Flying Meatballs and place them on saucers in front of the entrance. Meatballs are obtained from two side quests: Good Cop (Gold reward) and Yarrrr (Silver reward). If you remove the meatballs from the dish, the door will close. There is a solution for this puzzle (see the page.) The third meatball is located in the to the left of the elevator. To open the passage, you need to lower the grating blocking the path (again, see the page for spoilers.) If you put 1 of 3 meatballs on a pedestal dish - access to the second floor with Soaring Crystal , a huge amount of and a with Floor -1 At the south of floor -1 in the spear room, there is a horde of Flying Spaghetti Monsters led by the Blessed Pirate. The lever that opens the passage is to the left. After killing this group, the will be available for the class. Behind the spirit there are piles of and a core box in which a Pastafarian key is hidden. A clue about the location of the hangs on the wall. Floor -2 To activate the elevator at the right in the main hall, you need to collect all 3 meatballs on the dishes. The elevator lowers the heroes immediately to Floor -2. To go further to Floor -3, you will need to activate 4 symbols (piccha!) Of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, located in 4 angular directions: 2 from above and 2 from below. After the heroes stand on the symbol, it will change from * to * (PICCHI!). Killing enemies at this location will make you progress with the “That's not Italian food” side quest. You can also gather Pastafarian Keys here, on Floors -2 and -3. Floor -3 To the left and right of the elevator, there are a total of 6 rooms (3 rooms on the left side and 3 rooms on the right side) with a total of 80 Pastafarian chests, which can only be opened with Pastafarian keys. At the north of this area, you will find yourself in a large room with a puzzle to solve. If you can prove that you can travel to the infinite, you will get a chance to fight a spawn of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Version History *2.6.2.2, 2.6.0.7: The temple is open to visitors. *2.3.4.0: Near the entrance to the temple, a sign about the ongoing work was added. *2.3.2.1 Full (06/05/15): an NPC sailor capable of summoning a boat has been added to the location. *At the initial release of the game, it was impossible to get to the temple. ru:Храм_Спагетти_у_Речного_Города Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)